


multi-fandom one shots

by darkluncharts



Series: multi-fandom one shots [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, adam and barbara are royalty and beej is a thief. freaking gosh darn tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkluncharts/pseuds/darkluncharts
Summary: this is going to be a personal collection of one shots from several different fandoms, probably a dumping place for small fics i write on impulse overall! it is made mainly for myself and my friends, but i won't oppose if you find interest in them :)i'll add tags as i go!!enjoy!!!
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Series: multi-fandom one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550653
Kudos: 9





	multi-fandom one shots

**Author's Note:**

> i mean. adam and babs are still an item, but like. implied soft spot for beej? i dunno man i wrote this at 7 in the am
> 
> it isn't even really mentioned that it's beej but like my beej and a lot of others have the 3D glasses eyes so that's where i got... that?
> 
> i'm sleepy

Queen Barbara and King Adam, the Maitlands, were known as the nicest rulers throughout all the land.

Their kingdom thrived on kindness and creation, colours bright and faces happy.

But, even in a happy land, those who do crime are sentenced. They had learned long ago that a certain degree of roughness with the criminals was required for other kingdoms to respect their practices and not bother them. It had always been a little tough to judge so harshly, but they had to adapt or threaten losing what they had worked so hard on. They had never let a crime slip, though they had wanted to, and it was always easier for Barbara to do it than it was for Adam.

Today was different.

A case of theft from the market, a stabbing as well, from a disheveled and angry looking man currently being held by a guard on either side. Neither the king nor queen knew who this man was, but trusted he was a member of the community. They let people stay and go without keeping much track. The difference of today’s sentence was Adam, the sweetest king you would ever meet, was absolutely silent. He couldn’t seem to formulate words, his eyes stuck on this man’s face as the guards read him off as a scoundrel.

Perhaps Adam saw the sadness behind his eyes.

Perhaps Adam did recognize him from his travels out.

Whatever it was, it left Adam with pain in his heart. He cut off the guards,

“He doesn’t need punishment.”

The room silenced, and as one of the guards went to protest, he cut them off again.

“I trust he won’t do it again. Please, let him go.”

His queen watched, a silent smile forming on her face as the guards took the man back out to let him go.

“What was that for?~” She asked, almost playfully.

Adam found himself chuckling. “I don’t know, really. There was a sort of charm to him. His eyes were beautiful. Two different colours..”

“Oh, Adam, you’ve always gone with your heart… I love you so much-” Barbara found herself laughing softly. Her husband was a lover, for sure, and she liked him that way.


End file.
